It All Comes Down to Luck
by Schwarzien.D'Seventh
Summary: Baca dan saksikan perjuangan seorang Hiruma Youichi untuk mendapatkan Kobayakawa Sena. Dengan ego-nya yang tinggi dan keangkuhannya, akankah sang Jenderal dari Neraka mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sena? HiruSena.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay, Eyeshield 21© is not mine, never was, never will. *pundung di pojok*

Warning: Sho-ai, typo dan kegajean seorang Hiruma.

A/N: Okeh! Dengan ini saya dengan resmi menyatakan kalau saya keluar dari hiatus! *plok plok plok*

Ini adalah HiruSena saya yang… pertama kayaknya. Lupa juga saya. Oh well. Go on and enjoy the read! ^^

**It All Comes Down to Luck**

Hiruma Youichi.

Seorang yang apabila namanya disebutkan akan menyebabkan histeria bagi mereka yang mendengarnya. Ia bisa menakuti banyak orang hanya dengan membuka buku hitam kecilnya. Penampilannya eksentrik, menambah ketakutan di hati para budak—maksudnya di hati para manusia lainnya. Ditambah dengan koleksi senjata apinya yang luas, hampir tak ada seorang pun yang berani menentangnya.

Hiruma Youichi.

Seorang _quarterback_ luar biasa dengan IQ tinggi yang bisa memikirkan lebih dari 10 trik dan strategi dalam 1 detik. Cara bermainnya menantang dan berani. Melawan batas kewajaran yang diterapkan dalam masyarakat. Menyalahi aturan dengan memaksa para anggotanya melewati batas mereka. Tak banyak yang bisa menandingi kesembronoannya dalam memainkan American Football dan masih meraih kemenangan.

Hiruma Youichi.

Seorang pelajar SMA yang sedang frustrasi akibat masalah remaja yang sedang populer.

Cinta.

_.:o0O0o:._

Hiruma menghela nafas panjang, jemari kurus menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan kesal. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada satu orang.

Kobayakawa Sena namanya.

Sena adalah adik kelasnya di Deimon. Adik kelas yang awalnya ia _blackmail_ untuk bergabung dengan Deimon Devil Bats. Adik kelas yang sekaligus merupakan _ace runningback_ tersayangnya, Eyeshield 21. Adik kelas yang tanpa ia sadari ia sukai.

Helaan nafas berat kembali keluar dari bibirnya.

Entah sejak kapan ia jadi menyukai pemuda satu itu. Memang, sejak awal ia sudah menganggap Sena imut, seperti anak kucing apalagi dengan model rambutnya itu. Tapi dia tak menyangka kalau ia akan jatuh cinta.

Heh. Dia, Hiruma Youichi, jatuh cinta. Betapa bodohnya.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, ia sudah jatuh terlalu keras. Mencoba bagaimana pun ia tak bisa lagi mengacuhkan perasaannya. Ia harus mengeluarkannya. Karena perlahan tapi pasti, perasaan itu mulai mengonsumsi dirinya dari dalam.

Tapi...

Bagaimana caranya?

Hei, dia ini Hiruma Youichi. Seorang yang dianggap iblis tiran oleh banyak orang lainnya. Tak mungkin dia bisa berubah begitu saja menjadi seorang kasanova yang romantis dalam waktu singkat. Kan...?

Menggigit bibirnya kesal, Hiruma mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. _'Che... kenapa aku harus begini bodoh saat berurusan dengan _romance_? Sial...'_

Mata hijau emeral bergeser dari lantai yang entah sejak kapan dipandanginya ke sasaran cintanya. Sena sedang berlatih _drill_ di lapangan. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana kakinya yang kurus namun kuat bergerak ke kanan, kiri, kanan, dan terus berulang. Ia lalu memandangi wajah serius si _runningback_. Ia memandang dengan cemburu seraya sebulir keringat menetes dari dahi Sena, ke lehernya, dan masuk ke dalam seragamnya.

Menelan ludah, Hiruma menahan naluri liarnya untuk mengambilnya saat itu juga.

Ia melirik ke jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi waktu latihan selesai. Mungkin ia akan mengakhirinya lebih cepat. Lagipula, ia perlu memikirkan siasat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sena.

Mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, ia keluar dari ruang klub menuju lapangan.

Beberapa orang mungkin berpikir mengapa ia tak berlatih dengan yang lain, kan? Jawabannya mudah. Dia sudah kelas 3. Sekolahnya tak mengizinkannya mengikuti kegiatan klub lagi. Tapi Hiruma bukanlah Hiruma kalau ia tak membangkang. Ia berhasil mem-_blackmail_ sang kepala sekolah untuk mengizinkannya melatih anggota baru DDB. Dengan syarat ia tak boleh terkait secara langsung dengan latihan mereka.

Kembali ke Hiruma...

"Woi, _kuso gaki_! Kita selesai lebih cepat. Bereskan barang-barang kalian dalam waktu lima menit! Mulai dari, sekarang!" teriaknya dengan seringai gilanya.

Para anggota DDB buru-buru masuk ke ruang klub untuk mengganti pakaian mereka. Dalam waktu singkat, tempat itu sudah kosong oleh manusia kecuali Hiruma.

Hiruma menghela nafas panjang seraya beristirahat di _bench_ di pinggir lapangan. Ia benci tak bisa menjadi _quarterback_ lagi. Ia ingin melanjurkan melakukan olahraga kesukaannya tanpa larangan, tapi ia juga menyadari kalau ia harus berkonsentrasi pada pelajarannya untuk sementara. Setelah itu, ia akan bebas.

"Hi-Hiruma-san?" suara halus Sena memanggil dari arah ruang klub. Alis kiri Hiruma berkedut kesal.

"Bukankah kubilang kau sudah harus meninggalkan lapangan dalam 5 menit, _kuso chibi_?"

Ia mendengar tapak kaki ringan mendekatinya dan menutup matanya. Betapa inginnya ia berbalik dan memeluk pemuda di belakangnya itu erat-erat dan tak melepasnya lagi.

Sena tertawa kecil. "Ehehe. K-kau bilang membereskan barang-barang, Hiruma-san. B-bukan pergi dari sini..." ujarnya malu-malu.

Bahkan setelah satu tahun berada di _spotlight_ Sena masih belum terbiasa berbicara di umum.

Hiruma hanya menggerutu pelan. Ia tahu kalau kali ini si cebol benar.

"A-anu, Hiruma-san?" suara lembut Sena kembali terdengar di telinganya. Betapa seringnya sudah ia mengkhayalkan suara itu meneriakkan namanya dengan ekstasi.

"Hn?" sahut Hiruma pelan. Ia masih tak mempercayai suaranya untuk menjawab dengan benar tanpa tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menakuti _runningback_-nya.

"E-eh, itu… anu… a-aku punya t-ti-tiket bioskop lebih. M-Mamori-neechan tak bisa p-pergi karena ada urusan keluarga. Eh, itu… m-maukahkaupergidenganku?"

Hiruma membeku sepermilidetik sebelum seringai senang menghiasi bibir tipisnya. _'Heh, ternyata tanpa perlu repot aku sudah bisa dapat kencan. Kekekekeke!'_

"Hn? Kenapa kau tanya aku? Bukan si _kuso skater_ itu?"

Yup. Hiruma Youichi memiliki harga diri yang sungguh tinggi sehingga ia tak bisa begitu saja menerima tawaran Sena. Sebenarnya, dalam hati ia ingin memeluk _chibi_ itu dan berkata, 'oke aku terima!' dengan nyaring. Tapi hal itu akan membuatnya sangat _out of character_, bukan?

Ia mendengar suara kaki menggeser lantai di belakangnya.

"E-eh, S-suzuna? Ti-tidak… d-dia sedang… kencan dengan seseorang…" jawabnya malu-malu.

Hiruma berbalik menghadapnya, satu alis tipis terangkat dengan elegan. "Oh?" suaranya terdengar penasaran. _'Possible blackmail material!'_ pikirnya. Seekor devil bat merah tertawa di _background_.

Sena mengangguk pelan, tak yakin untuk menjawab pertanyaan tak terujar Hiruma. "I-iya… dengan _center_ Poseidon itu… Mizu-Mizugashi eh, bukan. Mizu…Mizumachi, ya itu dia…" suaranya mengecil di akhir, seperti ia merasa bersalah sudah memberi tahu Hiruma tentang kencan Suzuna.

Hiruma menyeringai lebar. Heh, siapa sangka Suzuna yang terlihat begitu terpaut dengan Sena berkencan dengan Mizumachi Kengo yang sifatnya sungguh berkebalikan dengan si _runningback_.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dikeluarkannya buku hitam kecil miliknya, _Akuma Techõ_.

Ia melihat dari ujung matanya iris cokelat Sena melebar. Ah….

"H-hiruma-san! To-tolong, jangan ditulis! A-aku mohon! Suzuna bisa marah padaku!"

Suara memelas Sena membuat Youichi jr. hampir terbangun dari tidurnya. Hiruma menghela nafas dalam hati.

"Che," ia menyepat tapi menyimpan kembali bukunya. Sena menghela nafas lega dan alis kembali Hiruma berkedut kesal. _'Bisa-bisa aku gila kalau berada di samping _kuso chibi _ini terus-terusan…'_

"Oke, aku pergi," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Sena terlihat bingung sebelum ia menyadari apa yang dikatakan Hiruma. "Ah! Te-terima kasih, Hiruma-san!" serunya senang.

Hiruma hanya mengangguk lalu beranjak meninggalkan lapangan. _'Huh… dasar _kuso chibi…_'_

_.:o0O0o:._

Hiruma Youichi.

Seorang yang selalu dihubung-hubungkan dengan kegiatan yang tidak berperikemanusiaan. Banyak yang berkata kalau dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Lucifer, sang raja neraka. Ide-ide di kepalanya selalu saja membuat orang-orang berteriak ketakutan. Tak jarang ia melakukan sesuatu yang sungguh mengerikan untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Hiruma Youichi.

Seorang pelajar yang koleksi senjata apinya melebihi koleksi seorang agen SWAT. Jarang ada yang tak bergetar ketakutan melihat M4 yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Meski hanya berpelurukan peluru karet, senjata-senjata api itu sukses membuat _devil image_-nya meyakinkan.

Hiruma Youichi.

Seorang pelajar SMA yang sedang kebingungan.

_.:o0O0o:._

Hiruma memandang pakaian-pakaian yang terbaring berhamburan di ranjangnya. Gigi-gigi tajamnya bergemeretakan karena kesal. Mata hijau emeraldnya seakan berusaha membakar kain-kain terjahit itu.

"Cih. Apa-apaan sih?" umpatnya kesal.

Mau tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya?

Yak, benar sekali. Hiruma Youichi, sang Jenderal Iblis, sedang kebingungan memilih pakaian untuk dipakainya pergi kencan bersama Sena.

Memalukan, memang.

Mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan, Hiruma mengambil _handphone_-nya—Sungsang Galaksih tipe terbaru—dan menelepon seseorang. Siapa lagi yang lebih ditanya tentang masalah pakaian selain si _fashionable linebacker_ yang bernama Akaba Hayato?

"_Fuu~ siapa ini?"_ suara Akaba yang khas terdengar dari speaker.

"Oi, _kuso akame_, ini Hiruma. Bisa bantu aku?" ujar Hiruma dengan menahan rasa kesal karena perlu meminta bantuan orang lain.

Hei, dia ini Hiruma Youichi. Dia tak pernah _meminta_ bantuan orang lain. Ia _memaksa_ orang lain membantunya. Tapi ia tahu, kalau ia mem-_blackmail_ sang _ace_ Bando Spider, ia tak akan mendapat bantuan.

"_Fuu~ Hiruma-san. Tumben sekali kau meminta bantuan. Ada apa?"_

"Aku punya kencan dan—"

_.:o0O0o:._

Hiruma memandang bayangannya di cermin. Ia menaikkan satu alis pirang dan menyeringai.

"Heh…. Tidak jelek juga, _kuso akame_. Sekarang aku harus pergi. _My little chibi is waiting~_"

Ia terkekeh seraya ia berjalan keluar dari apartemennya.

To be continued~

Me: Yak! Sebenarnya bagaimanakah penampilan Hiruma setelah mendapat bantuan dari pacar saya, Hayato-kun? ;D

Akaba: Fuu~ tentu saja dia akan terlihat seperti model, May. Karena aku ini smart. Fufufu~

Kotarou: Hei! Itu _catchphrase-_ku, Akabaka! *nunjuk-nunjuk pake sisir*

Akaba: Fuu~ *ngacuhin Kotarou dan berjalan pergi*

Kotarou: OOOOIIII! *ngikutin Akaba*

Me: Yah, dia pergi. Baiklah, pemirsa—eh, pembaca, review ya! Karena review itu adalah bayaran para author FFn. ^^


	2. The Date Proceed!

Disclaimer: ES21, Titanic, Astro Boy, Transformers dan film yang ditonton Hiru&Sena bukan punya saya! *teriak dari atas menara Pisa pake toa' nyolong di masjid deket rumah*

Warning: Shonen-ai, typo (yang chapter lalu lupa dikasih ini, gomen), kemesuman serta kegajean seorang Hiruma (dan saya) dan schizo!Hiruma. XD

A/N: Yak! Finish chapter 2! Muahahaha! Silakan dibaca dengan resiko sendiri. ^w^

Oh, hampir lupa, balasan review:

**Lavenz Aru: **Wah, dikau review! Akakei-nya nanti ya, lagi macet. Iya, Hiru jatuh cinta. Wkwkwk. Ah, Youichi jr. cuma hampir aja kok. Btw, yang nyadar tentang ini kayaknya cuma kamu deh :P. Suzu n Mizu itu cuma kencan biasa. Antar sesama cheer*?* gitu. Lo? Kakei kan sama Akaba? Gaki tulisannya biasa kok. Lucifer itu androgynous *dihajar*. Baju item biasa menurut saya kalo bagi Hiruma, jadi aku pake yang agak beda. Silakan baca deskripnya disini.

**Rikkagii Fujiyama:** Hehe. Saya tiba-tiba dilanda plot-bunny jadi saya buat deh. Bagus kah? Syukurlah. Silakan baca chap 2-nya, semoga memuaskan.

**Yuina-Nyan:**Penasaran? Baca chap 2-nya! ^^

**Hikary Tsubaki:** Eheh. Makasih pujiannya. Wah, Akaba kan yang paling fashionable di antara lainnya (selain Mr. Don dan Marco mungkin), jadi aku buat aja dia yang ditanya. Hehe. Saya akan berusaha memperbanyak HiruSena nya. Semoga chap 2 ini memuaskan.

**No name?:** Makasih. Justru karena jarang itu saya buat. Ehehehe. Ini saya apdet. Semoga memuaskan.

**Hatakenanahungry:** Wah, namamu lucu. Hehe. Ini chap 2-nya, semoga memuaskan. Semoga Hiruma keren juga. Maaf kalo Sena-nya mungkin ga imut banget, tapi saya berusaha. Hiruma gak sampe nosebleed sih, tapi intinya dia jadi makin napsu lah sama Sena. Wkwkwk. Awh, lemon saya tak bisa bikin. Maaf ya.

**Assassin Cross:** Aw, is it? Muahahaha. Thank you, I'm flattered~ ^^. Semoga chap ini juga memuaskan seperti sebelumnya.

**Chy karin:** Ini apdetannya, Karin. Semoga memuaskan. ^^

**ArikaKurosaki:** Wah, dikau semangat sekali. Hahaha. Ini apdetannya yang (gak terlalu) ditunggu. ^^

**Kyosuke ShinoZuki DaRkKniGhT47:** Hoh, namamu paling susah ditulis ya ^^a. Makasih pujiannya. Waduh, kepikiran sih mau buat Hiruma begitu, tapi nggak deh. Kasian Senanya entar. Muahahaha. Makasih fave-nya. Ini apdetannya, semoga memuaskan. ^^

Nah, sudah selesai balasnya, selamat membaca!

**It All Comes Down to Luck**

Hiruma Youichi.

Seorang pelajar yang bahkan tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan guru bisa menjawab dengan benar semua soal-soal yang diberikan tanpa berpikir lama. Peringkat pertama setiap tahun di sekolahnya, tak jarang ia menjadi buah bibir para guru—walaupun sebenarnya mereka juga takut padanya jadi tak ada yang membicarakannya terang-terangan. Tak ada yang tahu rahasia belajarnya sehingga banyak orang yang mengategorikan kepintarannya sebagai KIHY, Keahlian Iblis Hiruma Youichi.

Namun ternyata dibalik IQ tinggi dan tingkat kecerdasan yang rumornya mengalahkan Albert Einstein _(A/N: bo'ongan kok)_ itu, ternyata Hiruma adalah seorang remaja yang… bisa dibilang kurang berpengetahuan dalam masalah percintaan.

Itulah sebabnya saat ini, di dalam sebuah gerbong kereta yang akan membawanya menuju bioskop tempatnya dan Sena akan menonton, ia sedang berpikir keras.

'_Apa…? Apa…? Apa yang harus kukatakan nanti?'_

Yup. Dia sedang kebingungan mencari kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya nanti ketika bertemu Sena.

Ia mengutuk dirinya lagi dalam hati. Padahal ia sudah bersusah payah meminta bantuan Akaba dalam memilih pakaian, tapi dia lupa bertanya apa yang harus dikatakan saat bertemu dengan teman kencan. _'Argh!'_

Oh, bicara tentang pakaian…. Kalian penasaran 'kan? *insert evil laugh*

Hiruma mendesah pelan. Ia lalu memerhatikan pakaiannya yang dipilihkan Akaba. Ia tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa memiliki pakaian seperti ini dan tak tahu mengenainya. Ia lebih kagum lagi karena si _kuso akame_, entah bagaimana tahu kalau ia memiliki pakaian begini (sixth sense?). Ia mendesah lebih keras.

Ia memakai _turtleneck_ hitam yang biasa ia pakai, namun tanpa lengan. Ditambah dengan itu, sebuah jaket (yang tak dikancingkannya) berwarna merah _burgundy_ tak berlengan (terlihat seperti lengannya disobek paksa bagi Hiruma) dengan kerah tinggi, kantung di bagian dada, dan juga motif abstrak berwarna hitam di bagian punggung. Celana longgar—dengan saku di samping—berwarna sama yang ditahan di pinggulnya dengan sabuk hitam dengan gesper tengkorak menjadi pengganti _jeans _hitam yang biasa dipakainya. Sepasang sepatu _boots_ setinggi betis dengan _heels_ setebal kurang lebih 4cm menghiasi kakinya.

Tangan Hiruma bergerak naik untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya namun terhenti saat ia menyentuh sesuatu yang pastinya bukan rambut. Ia menggerutu pelan, mengingat kata-kata Akaba saat ia berkata ia tak perlu aksesori.

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

"_Hiruma-san, pakaian begitu itu cocoknya dengan aksesori! Jangan bilang kau tak punya topi atau sekedar _wrist-band_?" suara Akaba terdengar nyaring dari _speaker_ ponsel Hiruma yang tergeletak di pinggir tempat tidur._

_Hiruma menyepat dari posisinya di depan lemari pakaiannya dan berteriak ke arah ponsel, "__Mana__ mungkin aku punya, _kuso akame! _Kau kira aku perlu hal lain selain pakaian, seragam, dan senjata?"_

_Suara desahan Akaba menyusul __pertanyaan retoris__ Hiruma _(A/N: entah kenapa terdengar mesum bagiku). _"Fuu~ baiklah, tunggu di situ sebentar. Aku punya aksesori yang pantas untuk pakaianmu itu….'_

_Tuut tuut…_

_Flashback no Jutsu, kai!_

Dan hal itu membuat Hiruma berakhir dengan: 1) sebuah topi tanpa bagian atas (yang menurutnya terlihat seperti sabuk yang dipakai di kepala (lengkap dengan gespernya)) dengan _visor_ atau apalah-itu-yang-menjorok-ke-depan berwarna hitam; 2) seuntai kalung dengan bandul laba-laba (karena Akaba seorang Bando Spider) dan seuntai lagi kalung rantai biasa melingkar di lehernya; dan juga 3) sebuah _wrist-band_ berwarna hitam yang juga bermotifkan laba-laba berwarna merah. Tapi ia harus mengakui kalau ia terlihat keren begitu _(A/N: Wkwkwk, saya juga nganggep gitu)_.

Terlena dalam lamunannya, Hiruma gagal mendengar peringatan kalau kereta akan segera berhenti sehingga ia terkejut dan nyaris terjatuh (dia berdiri) ketika kereta mengerem. Dia mengumpat nyaring, membuat beberapa ibu menutupi telinga anak-anak mereka seraya memandangnya dengan kesal.

Dengan satu helaan nafas kesal—ia belum juga berhasil menemukan apa yang harus dikatakan pada Sena nanti—Hiruma berjalan keluar kereta. Tanpa membuang waktu, Hiruma segera berjalan menuju bioskop yang berada kira-kira 500m dari stasiun.

Bicara tentang bioskop…

'_Aku lupa tanya kita akan menonton film apa! Bagaimana kalau Sena memilih film romantis seperti Titanic? Atau film kartun seperti Astro Boy? Atau jangan-jangan malah film _mecha _yang peran antagonisnya sungguh sangat pengecut sekali itu? Argh!'_

Kasihan sekali kau, Hiruma.

Yak, kembali ke cerita.

Hiruma akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menentukan dulu apa yang akan dikatakannya saat bertemu nanti. Merencanakan sesuatu mulai dari awal memang bagus, tapi kau juga harus bisa berimprovisasi dalam kasus rencanamu yang sebelumnya gagal. Dan itulah yang akan dilakukan Hiruma.

Perjalanan menuju bioskop hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga menit _(A/N: coz Hiruma is awesome like that)_. Namun tiga menit itu dipenuhi oleh kegelisahan dan rasa paranoid. Bagaimana kalau kencannya gagal? Bagaimana kalau ia tak bisa menahan diri dan 'menyerang' Sena? Bagaimana kalau Sena tak menyukainya? Bagaimana, bagaimana, bagaimana?

Hei, jangan heran. Ini Hiruma Youichi. Bagaimana pun terkenal reputasinya, kebanyakan orang menganggapnya menakutkan, yang berujung tak ada yang mau berkencan dengannya. Yang tidak menganggapnya begitu hanya Agon, dan Agon bukanlah tipe orang yang ingin diajak kencan oleh Hiruma. Lagi pula, mana mau dia kencan dengan seseorang yang memanggilnya 'sampah'.

'_Haah…. Hal begini ini membuatku kesal. Tak bisakah aku langsung mengungkapkan perasaanku dan hidup senang selamanya dengan _kuso chibi?_'_

Bermimpilah Hiruma, bermimpilah, karena jalan cerita begitu hanya ada dalam dongeng.

Hiruma mengosongkan pikirannya dari semua pemikiran negatif dan melihat sekelilingnya, mencari sosok Sena di antara gerombolan manusia-manusia lainnya. Ia menemukannya sedang berdiri bersandar pada dinding di dekat pintu masuk. Segera ia berjalan mendatangi _runningback_ kesayangannya itu, tak sabar ingin memulai kencannya. Namun di langkah ke empat yang hendak diambilnya (kakinya masih di udara), ia berhenti. Ia menelan ludah.

'_Sial. Kalau dia berpakaian begitu mana bisa aku menahan diri!'_

Penasaran lagi, pembaca?

Sena memakai kaus tanpa lengan berwarna biru dengan gambar kucing hitam bermata merah di bagian kiri, yang berhenti beberapa sentimeter di atas pinggulnya. Normal bukan? Normal, walau pun sedikit terlalu pendek. Tapi kenormalan berhenti di situ. Celana yang dipakainya itulah yang menjadi masalah.

Mata Hiruma terpaku pada celana Sena. Ia kembali menelan ludah.

Sena memakai celana berwarna biru tua—yang bisa dibilang lumayan ketat—yang dikancingkan dengan sejenis sabuk dengan dua pasang klep selebar dua jari. Sabuk lebar berwarna hitam dengan gesper yang berbentuk mirip kepala kelelawar melingkar di pinggulnya. Namun bukan dua hal itu yang menarik perhatian Hiruma. Celana itu terpotong setengah (bagian dalam) dari bagian klep sampai ke atas lutut, memberi Hiruma pemandangan yang cukup menyenangkan akan paha dan _boxer_ hitam Sena.

Ia kembali menelan ludah. _'Wao….'_

Pembaca sekalian, jika kalian kasihan pada Hiruma maka berdoalah (dan reviewlah) agar Hiruma tak lagi diberi cobaan seperti ini. _(A/N: saya menolak! Setuju, pembaca?)_

Menguatkan mental, Hiruma kembali berjalan menuju tempat Sena bersandar. Beberapa langkah sebelum ia sampai, Sena melihatnya dan tersenyum simpul.

"H-H-Hiruma-san, _ko-k-konichiwa_…" sapanya dengan grogi, seperti biasa. Hiruma membalas dengan deheman, seperti biasa.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, keduanya masuk ke dalam gedung tingkat dua itu. Begitu di dalam, Hiruma tiba-tiba teringat akan salah satu permasalahan yang ditemukannya tadi. Ia melirik ke arah Sena yang berjalan dengan grogi di sebelahnya.

"Oy, _chibi_…"

"_H-hai, _Hiruma-san?"

"Tiket yang kau beli… film apa?"

Sena berkedip sekali lalu merogoh saku celananya (Hiruma mengangkat satu alis saat ia melakukan ini, _'Ada sakunya?' _pikirnya heran). Sena lalu melihat judul film yang tertera di tiket.

"E-eh, uh… A-ah… _Heya Ueshin'gu Na-su?_"

Hiruma memandangnya dengan pandangan yang berkata 'WTF?', membuat wajah Sena memerah karena malu. Hiruma menghela nafas dan menyambar tiket itu, membaca judul filmnya sendiri.

"Hair Washing Nurse? Film apa ini?" Hiruma bertanya pada Sena seraya ia berusaha mengingat judul film itu. Nihil. Ia tak bisa menemukan satu pun judul film yang bahkan sedikit saja mirip dengan judul satu itu.

"E-eh, i-itu fi-film horor…. A-aku juga t-ti-tidak tahu b-bagus atau tidak, t-tapi a-aku penasaran…" Sena mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum malu.

Hiruma mendecakkan lidahnya dan mengembalikan tiketnya. Yah, paling tidak bukan Astro Boy atau film _mecha _itu….

_.:o0O0o:._ Author pengen nyeritain gimana di dalam bioskop, tapi karena saya belum nonton filmnya, saya skip aja deh _.:o0O0o:._

Hiruma berdiri dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang mulai kram akibat duduk selama dua jam tanpa bergerak (harap lupakan kenyataan bahwa ia selalu duduk lebih dari 2 jam saat mengetik di laptopnya dan tak pernah kram).

Selama dua jam duduk di samping Sena, ia berhasil menahan dirinya—dan tangannya, terutama tangannya—agar tidak meraba paha Sena yang terpampang. Sungguh menggoda, memang, tapi Hiruma bukanlah Hiruma kalau tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Yah, meski ia harus berusaha sangat keras untuk itu. Pada akhirnya ia memfokuskan dirinya untuk menonton film di layar (yang menurutnya lebih menjurus ke film porno kelas rendahan dari pada film horor, namun ia senang karena bisa melihat wajah merah Sena saat ada adegan yang agak 'berbahaya').

Ia melirik Sena yang juga sedang meregangkan ototnya, lalu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan karena ia melihat sesuatu yang bisa membuat ketahanan dirinya pecah. Tapi apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia sudah terlanjur melihat perut (rata, tambah Hiruma dengan senang) Sena yang terlihat akibat Sena menaikkan tangannya dan membuat bajunya (yang dari awal sudah pendek) ternaik. Pemandangan itu akan selamanya berada di pikirannya.

"Kau lapar, _chibi_?" tanya Hiruma tiba-tiba, membuat Sena tersentak.

"E-eh? S-sedikit. K-kau lapar, Hiruma-san?"

Hiruma melepas topinya, yang kemudian dipasangnya di kepala Sena (Sena memandangnya dengan bingung saat ia melakukan ini), dan mengangguk. "Aku belum makan dari pagi."

Mendengar ini Sena jadi kalang kabut. "E-eh? Ke-kenapa tidak makan? N-nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

Hiruma hanya menyeringai lebar. Dalam hati ia berkata, _'Kalau aku sakit, aku mau kau yang jadi perawatku'_. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, pikiran Hiruma melayang, mengimajinasikan Sena memakai pakaian suster seperti yang dipakai oleh hantu di film tadi, minus darah tentunya. Sebelum imajinasinya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih 'bahaya', Sena menyadarkannya.

"K-kalau be-begitu, k-kita makan d-dulu. H-hi-Hiruma-san mau m-makan apa?"

Sebelum diri bawah sadar Hiruma bisa menjawab 'kamu', Hiruma menjawab, "Sushi. Restoran yang sering kudatangi hanya lima menit dari sini…."

Hiruma tak melihat Sena mengangguk tapi ia tahu kalau si _chibi_ setuju. Bagaimana ia tahu? Yah, semua orang juga tahu kalau tidak sependapat dengan Hiruma bisa berakibat fatal, jadi mayoritas orang setuju dengan usulannya. Bukan berarti kalau Sena tidak setuju Hiruma akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu, coret yang tadi. Kalau Sena tak setuju, Hiruma akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Yang buruk dan… menyenangkan.

'**Dengan berbagai macam mainan dan kostum~'**

'_Gah! Diam kau! Lagi pula, siapa kau ini?'_

'**Ohoho! Aku ini diri bawah sadarmu, Youichi-kun~'**

'_Berarti kau yang selalu menampilkan gambar-gambar tak senonoh tentang _kuso chibi_? Sialan kau!_

'**Jangan bilang kau tak mau, Youichi-kun. Kekekekeke!'**

'_Aku tidak bilang begitu!'_

Hiruma berhenti sejenak sebelum menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya. Bagus, sekarang dia malah bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Hiruma menghela nafas panjang. Lebih baik pergi sekarang dari pada gejala skisoprenia-nya bertambah parah.

Dengan satu isyarat dari Hiruma keduanya lalu berjalan keluar studio, Hiruma memimpin satu langkah di depan Sena.

Tak ada yang tahu (selain author tentunya) kalau pilihan Hiruma pergi ke restoran sushi akan membuat perubahan besar di masa depan mereka.

To be (or not to be) continued~

Me: Muahahaha! Cliff-hanger! Coz I'm evil like that! *evil laugh*

Akaba: May-chan, kau lupa minum obat tadi pagi ya?

Me: Eh, iya kayaknya, muahaha!

Akaba: Ngomong-ngomong… KENAPA KALUNG KESAYANGAN GUE DIKASI HIRUMA?

Me: HAHI! GOMEEEEEN! *ngacir*

Akaba: Fuu~ menyebalkan…. Hiruma-san, jangan sampe hilang itu kalung!

Hiruma: Sapa juga yang mau ngilangin. Dasar pedo mata merah sialan.

Akaba: Apa lu bilang, iblis tiran?

Hiruma: Pedo mata merah sialan!

Sena: *tiba-tiba muncul* A-ano… j-jangan b-be-berantem ya? *moe moe kyun ATTACK~*

Hiruma & Akaba: *nosebleed*

Me: Muahahahaha! Silakan menunggu chap 3 dengan tidak sabar! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21, Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all the characters belong to their rightful owners. Me owns nothing. Sad…

**Warning: **Sho-ai, OoCness, keabalan dan kegajean seorang saya, humor garing, typo, kalimat-kalimat yang menjurus, fluff, dan seorang Akaba Hayato yang dirasuki Rokudo Mukuro. Kufufu~

Balasan review anonimus:

**Karin: **Maaf lama update-nya! Saya baru masuk sekolah, jadi sibuk ngurus ini itu, siapin ini itu. Hauh. Syukur sekarang udah selesai. Selamat menikmati. Btw, makasih dukungannya!

**Yuna: **Panjangnya nama dikau. Wah! Jangan sampai nosebleed lo. Nanti anemia. Haha. Mari jayakan HiruSena! Yo! Silakan dibaca, chapter terakhir. :D

**Meg-chan:** Ini apdetan yang ditunggu. ^^

**Yuina-nyan:** Hahaha. Itu mah sayanya aja yang ngegaje. Wkwkwk. Karena di toko sushi ada hujan! *hah?* karena… baca aja deh. Ehehe. Maaf gak ada lemonnya, saya gak bisa buat. *pundung*

**Mel: **Ciao Mel! Akhirnya kita berjumpa di FESI. Bisa aja lah, kan saya yang nulis. Ohoho! Makasih udah nyempetin review. ^^

**Ariza: ** Hiee! *lempar pensil, penghapus, buku, meja, kipas, lema—*WOI!* Ahhe. Maaf, ini apdetannya. Ehehehe.

**Lalala:** Yaps! Maaf kalo Hiru OoC. Susah nulis dia itu. Hehe.

Dan khusus kepada dirimu yang tak perlu disebutkan namanya, kalo gak suka ngapain dibuka ni cerita? Kayak gak ada kerjaan aja. Noh, cucian numpuk di atas, setrikain gih kalo gak ada kerjaan. Flame ceritanya, jangan pairingnya! Satu flame gak guna dibandingkan 25 review yang mendukung? Lu kalah! Sebel dah aye sama flamer.

Btw, minna, saya mau mengucapkan Minal Aidin wal Faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maapin dosa aye selama ini ye… *sungkem* THR dong? *plak!* Saya juga mau mengucapkan turut berduka cita atas berpulangnya Himeka-san. Semoga diterima di sisi-Nya, amin. :)

**It All Comes Down to Luck**

_**Last Chapter: And **__**His**__** Trouble Ends**_

Hiruma Youichi.

Seseorang yang dikatakan sebagai seorang yang tak tahu rasa takut. Seorang yang selalu menghadapi segala rintangan tanpa bergetar. Seorang yang selalu bisa mencari untuk keluar dari keadaan terjepit.

Tapi tak begitu kenyataannya.

Bahkan seorang Hiruma Youichi masih mempunyai ketakutan. Dia hanya menyembunyikan mereka. Ia takut kalau ketakutannya terbongkar. Semenjak kecil ia sudah belajar untuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Ketakutan adalah kelemahan; dan Hiruma Youichi tak boleh memiliki kelemahan. Tidak kalau ia ingin selamat hidup di dunia sendirian.

Dan salah satu dari ketakutan terbesarnya adalah… kucing.

-kriik kriik kriik-

Ehem. Maaf, bercanda.

Salah satu ketakutan terbesar Hiruma adalah kehilangan teman dan mereka yang –diam-diam– disayanginya. Itu sebabnya dibalik punggung para anggota DDB ia terus memantau keselamatan mereka. Entah itu memastikan kalau tak ada penggemar tim lain yang menyerang mereka, sampai mengancam para preman dan geng-geng bersenjata di sekitar agar tidak mendekati para pengikutnya (baca: anggota DDB).

Tanpa disangka, ternyata Hiruma adalah seorang yang posesif dan protektif terhadap teman-teman se-klubnya. Walau tentu saja, kalau ia ditanya ia tak akan mengakuinya. _Typical tsundere_. *author dibantai*

Itu pula sebabnya saat Hiruma meninggalkan Sena sebentar (saat itu mereka berada di restoran sushi) untuk pergi ke kamar kecil (sebenarnya sih dia ingin memastikan kalau ada jalan keluar di belakang kalau-kalau ada sesuatu tak terduga terjadi) dan kembali untuk menemukannya diganggu (dalam penglihatannya) oleh seorang pemuda, ia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menembak pemuda itu dengan peluru timah.

'_Siapa yang berani memasuki ruangan VIP-ku dan mengganggu _chibi_-ku?'_ pikirnya geram seraya mengepalkan tinju. Ia berjalan mendekat, berniat untuk memberi pengganggu itu pelajaran.

**_.:o0O0o:._**Beberapa menit sebelumnya**_.:o0O0o:._**

Author POV

Sena yang ditinggalkan oleh Hiruma memandang sekelilingnya dengan _nervous_. Ia tak biasa berada di tempat semewah ini. Biasanya ia hanya pergi ke restoran keluarga atau sekedar restoran junk food murahan. Sekarang? Ia berada di restoran sushi bintang 4 di ruang VIP. Wajar saja ia merasa gugup.

Ruangan tempatnya berada berukuran 3 meter persegi dan memiliki dinding kaca kedap suara yang memiliki lukisan hutan bambu tertempel di seluruh permukaannya. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, di antara dua sofa lebar berwarna biru muda yang nyaman, terdapat sebuah meja dari kaca patri yang bisa memuat sepuluh kotak sushi di atasnya. Di lantai, terdapat permadani berwarna dasar hijau tua dengan lukisan padang bunga. Di langit-langit tergantung kandil tumpuk dua yang berfungsi lebih sebagai hiasan daripada penerangan.

Ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian Sena di sana. Sebuah laci sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu berpelitur yang terlihat sangat tidak cocok untuk berada di ruangan itu. Ada plat berukirkan '**giocattolo**' (1) di bagian atas laci itu. Ia tak mengerti apa artinya tapi hal itu justru membuatnya bertambah penasaran. Sena ingin melihat apa isinya, tapi ia takut. Jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Barang lain yang berada di sana terlihat sungguh mahal, siapa yang tahu kalau laci itu tidak?

Saking gugupnya ia, Sena duduk di sofa biru itu dengan sangat berhati-hati. Ia sengaja duduk di ujung, tak berani menyentuh sofa mahal itu lebih jauh. Walaupun sebelumnya Hiruma sudah berusaha meyakinkannya kalau benda-benda yang berada di ruangan itu secara tak langsung dibeli olehnya saat ia memesan ruangan itu dan kalaupun ia (Sena) merusakkan sesuatu ia (Hiruma) akan menggantinya, Sena tetap bersikeras kalau ia tak ingin merusak sesuatu. Hiruma menghela nafas kesal lalu meninggalkan Sena di sana untuk ke kamar kecil.

Sena menunggu Hiruma kembali dengan tak sabar namun sang kapten (di kepalanya Sena masih menganggap Hiruma kaptennya) tak kunjung datang. Saat ia mulai berpikir kalau Hiruma sudah meninggalkannya untuk membayar makanan pesanan mereka, seseorang mengetuk lalu membuka pintu kaca itu.

Sena mengangkat kepalanya dari posisinya yang menunduk dengan wajah lega. Ia sudah mengharapkan Hiruma yang akan muncul sehingga ia kecewa saat ia melihat seorang pemuda bercelemek dan membawa pesanan mereka yang berdiri di pintu. Ia menghela nafas kecewa.

"_Konichiwa!_ Namaku Yamamoto Takeshi (2), aku membawa pesanan Anda—ah…," sang pelayan yang awalnya tersenyum saat menyapanya menaikkan satu alis saat melihat kalau hanya Sena yang berada di ruangan itu. Padahal kalau tak salah, yang memiliki ruangan itu adalah seorang yang memiliki rambut bergaya mirip dengan Primo-sama (3). Kenapa yang ada di situ malah kembaran tak dikenal Tsuna (4)?

Sena tertawa gugup. "A-ano, itu, H-hiruma-san pergi ke kamar kecil..."

Yamamoto tersenyum lagi mendengar hal itu. "Ahaha. Maaf, maaf. Ini pesanan kalian. Aku taruh di sini saja ya!"

Sena tersenyum. Pemuda ini—Yamamoto, ralatnya dalam hati—mirip sekali dengan Mizumachi. Mereka sama-sama tinggi dan suka tersenyum. Yah, walaupun Mizumachi memiliki kebiasaan buruk untuk membuka bajunya di depan publik. Sena berharap Yamamoto ini tak memiliki kebiasaan yang sama.

"_D-doumo..._" ujar Sena saat Yamamoto selesai meletakkan semua pesanan mereka. Saat pemuda berambut hitam itu mohon diri dan berbalik, Sena buru-buru mencegahnya. Ia tak ingin sendirian di tempat semewah itu. Tidak kalau ia memiliki pilihan lain. "A-ano!"

Yamamoto berhenti di jalannya menuju pintu. Ia berbalik lagi ke arah Sena. "Ya?"

Sena menunduk malu. "U-uh,itu... aku tak biasa berada di tempat se-semewah ini jadi uh... ka-kalaubisatolongtemaniaku!" seru Sena gugup.

Yamamoto terlihat terkejut sebelum ia tertawa. "Hahaha. Kau mirip sekali dengan temanku!" ia lalu duduk di seberang Sena, di sebuah kursi kecil yang entah bagaimana baru disadari Sena berada di sana. Yamamoto bisa saja duduk di sofa, tapi kedua sofa itu adalah perabotan khusus para tamu. Ia tak seharusnya duduk di sana. "Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Sena bersyukur Yamamoto bersedia menemaninya. Ia tahu permintaannya egois karena Yamamoto harus bekerja juga tapi sepertinya Yamamoto tak memiliki masalah berhenti bekerja sebentar. Ia menyadari dengan telat kalau Yamamoto menanyakan sesuatu padanya. "A-ah! Maaf! N-namaku Kobayakawa Sena. S-salam kenal..." Sena menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sambil tersenyum simpul.

Yamamoto berganti memperkenalkan dirinya, walaupun ia sudah melakukannya sebelumnya. Kedua pelajar SMA itupun berbincang-bincang ringan guna mengalihkan perhatian Sena dari ruangan yang membuatnya tak nyaman itu. Dari perbincangan mereka, Sena menjadi tahu kalau Yamamoto adalah anak pemilik restoran mewah itu. Ia juga diceritakan tentang teman Yamamoto yang katanya mirip dengannya itu. Saat Sena melihat fotonya, ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan yang dipikirkan Yamamoto saat pertama melihatnya.

'_Aku punya kembaran?'_ pikirnya bingung.

Saat itu, Yamamoto harus membungkuk di depan Sena untuk memperlihatkan fotonya bersama Tsuna yang dimasukkannya ke liontin kalungnya. Entah kenapa ia terlihat enggan melepas kalungnya sehingga ia hanya memperlihatkannya saja. Senapun harus mendongakkan kepalanya karena Yamamoto walau membungkuk masih lebih tinggi darinya yang sedang duduk.

Dan pada saat itu pula, Hiruma masuk ke ruangan itu.

**_.:o0O0o:._**

Dimanapun, kapanpun dan bagaimanapun tsundere-nya seseorang, kalau ia melihat seorang yang disukainya didekati dengan orang lain ia pasti akan merasa kesal walau ada pula yang menyembunyikannya. Begitu pulalah yang dirasakan Hiruma ketika ia melihat Sena yang terlihat seperti akan mencium Yamamoto. Rasa cemburu yang panas mengalir di seluruh darahnya. Ia kesal. Ia marah.

Hiruma menarik bahu Yamamoto dan mendorongnya ke lantai. Yamamoto terkejut namun refleks membuatnya dapat menghindari serangan peluru yang menarget dahinya. Hiruma menggeram kesal dan menodongkan senjatanya ke jantung Yamamoto. Pandangan matanya mengisyaratkan 'bergerak sedikit saja, kutarik pelatuk ini' pada pemuda yang berada di lantai itu.

Sena membelalakkan matanya, terkejut akan kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu. "H-hiruma-san!"

Hiruma tak mengacuhkan Sena. Seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada sang pemain _baseball_ yang memandanginya dengan tenang itu. "Mau apa kau mendekatinya?" tanya Hiruma dengan suara penuh amarah.

Yamamoto berpikir keras. Apa ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Bukannya ia hanya menunjukkan selembar foto? Hal itu tak seharusnya membuat seseorang ma…rah…. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya. Sesuatu yang terkadang dirasakannya pula saat ia berada di sekitar kedua teman baiknya. _'Ah… ternyata dia cemburu…'_

"_Maa_, Hiruma-san, aku rasa ada kesalah paham—"

"Aku tak minta alasan! Aku tanya kenapa kau mendekati _chibi_-ku? Hah?"

Sena hanya bisa memandangi Hiruma dengan pikiran bercampur aduk. Tak biasanya Hiruma menunjukkan amarahnya pada orang asing seperti ini. Biasanya Hiruma hanya mengacuhkan mereka atau apabila ia kesal ia akan memandang tajam ke arah mereka seraya meraba senjatanya, mengancam dari jauh. Tapi untuk Hiruma sampai melakukan hal setidak rasional ini, ini bukanlah perilakunya yang biasa.

Tapi kemudian Sena menyadari sesuatu. _'_Chibi_-ku? A-apa mungkin—?" _wajah Sena memerah memikirkan kemungkinan maksud dari kata-kata Hiruma. _'Semoga saja benar…'_ harap Sena.

Ya, sebenarnya Sena juga menyukai _senpai_nya itu. Ia mulai memperhatikan sang _devil_ itu sejak saat pertandingan pertamanya melawan Oujou White Knight. Saat Hiruma angkat tangan dan mengatakan kalau ia menyerah, Sena jadi tertarik padanya. Ia penasaran. Ia merasa kalau Hiruma bukanlah seseorang yang mudah menyerah. Sejak saat itu, tiap kali ada kesempatan, Sena akan memperhatikan Hiruma. Menghapalkan gerak-geriknya, ekspresinya, emosinya, apa yang ada dipikirannya. Lama-kelamaan, rasa penasaran itu berubah menjadi suatu rasa yang lain.

Perasaan suka.

Sena menghela nafas dalam hati. Ia tak boleh memikirkan hal itu dulu. Sekarang ia harus menenangkan Hiruma terlebih dulu. Ia tahu peluru yang digunakan Hiruma hanyalah peluru karet, tapi peluru karetpun bisa fatal kalau ditembakkan dari jarak sedekat ini.

"H-hiruma-san…?" panggil Sena pelan.

Hiruma memutar kepalanya sedikit namun masih memandang tajam ke arah Yamamoto. "Hn?"

Sena menarik nafas, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang tengah ber-dag-dig-dug ria. Ia kemudian memandang lurus ke arah Hiruma. "Hiruma-san, i-ini hanya salah paham. Apapun yang kau k-kira terjadi t-tidak terjadi. Y-yamamoto-san tidak melakukan apapun!"

Mendengar suara yang hanya digunakan Sena saat ia sedang berada dalam _'serious-mode'_ membuat Hiruma memutar kepalanya hingga ia menatap lurus ke mata cokelat Sena yang tak bergetar. Ia mencari berkas-berkas kebohongan di kedua bola mata itu, tapi Sena menceritakan kebenarannya. Dengan kesal ia menyimpan kembali AK-47nya. Ia berbalik ke Yamamoto.

"Pergi dari sini!" usirnya, masih kesal pada pemuda itu.

Yamamoto menarik nafas lega sebelum ia berdiri dan membersihkan celananya. Ia tersenyum pada Sena yang memandangnya dengan cemas. "Syukurlah salah paham ini terselesaikan. Selamat menikmati pesanan kalian!" ujarnya dengan senyum lebar sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia melirik ke belakangnya dan tersenyum simpul. _'Buon fortuna (5), Hiruma-san…'_

Suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar sangat nyaring bagi kedua pemain Amefuto itu. Hiruma tak menatap Sena, memilih untuk memandang tajam pintu kaca berlapis _wallpaper_ yang baru saja tertutup. Sena menundukkan kepalanya. Pikirannya kembali bercampur aduk membuatnya bingung dan gugup.

"A-ano!" "_Chibi_." Keduanya berkata dalam waktu bersamaan. Hiruma mengerutkan dahinya sementara Sena kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku duluan, _chibi_," kata Hiruma tanpa meninggalkan celah untuk bantahan. Sena mengangguk pelan. Hiruma menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kemudian duduk di sofa yang belum diduduki. Ia mulai berpikir. Darimana ia harus mulai? Sebelum pikirannya dapat memutuskan, bibirnya bergerak lebih dulu. "Aku suka kau."

Bersamaan, dua pasang mata melebar karena terkejut. Sena dan Hiruma saling berpandangan, yang satu diam karena senang, dan yang lain karena takut akan kehilangan.

Sena menggigit bibirnya. "U-uh… a-aku… aku…"

Hiruma menghela nafas, pasrah karena ia sudah menduga Sena akan menolaknya. Ia membuka mulutnya kembali, siap untuk menjelaskan pada Sena kalau ia tak perlu menjawab pengakuannya. Tapi apa yang keluar dari mulut Sena membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

"AkujugasukaHirumasan!"

Mata hijau emerald memandangi wajah Sena yang memerah dengan kedua mata terkatup rapat. Hiruma menutup mulutnya yang terbuka, kemudian membukanya lagi dan menutupnya kembali. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya kemudian menaikkan kedua bahunya. _'Ah, terserahlah…'_ pikirnya kemudian berdiri dan memeluk erat sang _runningback_.

"Grazie (6)…" bisiknya ke telinga Sena.

Bulu kuduk Sena berdiri mendengar suara Hiruma tepat di samping telinganya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia memeluk balik pemuda pirang itu. _'Hangatnya. Kukira Hiruma-san dingin...'_

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hiruma berubah menjadi dirinya yang biasa lagi. Ia menyeringai lebar. "Hei, mau melakukan 'sesuatu' yang menyenangkan?" bisiknya iseng. Mata hijau memandang laci kayu di samping sofa dengan penuh arti.

Sena mengerjapkan matanya lalu buru-buru melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hiruma. "Hieee! A-apa maksudmu Hiruma-san?" serunya dengan wajah merah seperti tomat.

Hiruma terkekeh senang. "Jangan bilang kau tak tahu tujuanku membawamu ke sini, ke ruangan tertutup kedap suara yang dilengkapi sofa dan segala peralatannya ini?"

Mata hazel terbelalak kaget. Sena memandang laci kecil di samping sofa dengan pandangan menuduh. Ia kembali menatap Hiruma saat sang senior merenggut dagunya. Dengan wajah yang kembali memerah, Sena berusaha memundurkan kepalanya karena Hiruma terlalu dekat.

"H-hiruma-san?" pekiknya ketika Hiruma menahan kepalanya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Hiruma mendiamkannya dengan berbisik 'ssh…' kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sena. Sena menarik nafas seraya menutup matanya.

"Jangan tutup matamu," perintah Hiruma pelan.

Mata Sena kembali terbuka, terlihat bingung. Hiruma tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan menutup jarak di antara mereka perlahan, tak sekalipun ia berkedip. Kecupan pertama itu berlangsung hanya beberapa detik, namun segera disusul dengan yang kedua, ketiga, hingga Sena menahan Hiruma dengan menutupi bibirnya.

"H-hiruma-san! Ma-maaf mengganggu, tapi kita ke sini untuk makan!" seru Sena buru-buru saat Hiruma mengerutkan dahi tak senang padanya.

Hiruma menghela nafas. "Tapi yang ingin aku makan saat ini hanya kamu, _chibi,_" ujarnya tanpa sadar. Sena kembali memerah dan memukul bahu Hiruma perlahan. Hiruma tersadar dan membuang muka, malu akan kata-katanya sendiri.

"U-uh… k-kalau begitu kita makan dulu. Nanti sushinya keburu tidak enak…" kata Sena pelan.

Hiruma mengangguk setuju. Lagipula, walaupun ia berkata seperti tadi, perutnya sudah berteriak minta diisi. Ia duduk di sofa yang tadi didudukinya dan menarik Sena untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sena tak berkata apa-apa, hanya mengambil satu piring dan menawarkannya pada Hiruma. Hiruma memandangnya dengan satu alis dinaikkan dan seringai senang namun tetap memakan sushi yang ditawarkan.

"Kau bertingkah seperti seorang istri yang baru menikah, kau tahu, _chibi_?"

Jawaban yang diterima Hiruma adalah sepotong sushi ke wajah (yang dihindarinya). Candaan nakal dan kekehan Hiruma menghiasi sore kedua pelajar Deimon High itu.

**_.:o0O0o:._**

Hiruma Youichi.

Seorang yang diduga tak akan memiliki pasangan dikarenakan banyak (hampir semua) takut padanya. Banyak yang bertaruh—mereka kira Hiruma tak tahu tapi apa mau dikata, Hiruma adalah Hiruma—tentang waktu ia akan mendapat seorang pasangan adalah saat bumi berakhir. Tapi hari itu, sehari setelah kencan dan pengakuan tak disangka mereka, Hiruma membuktikan kalau mereka semua salah.

Caranya?

Mencium Sena di hadapan seluruh sekolah, tentunya. Ohoho.

**_.:o0O0o:._Fin_.:o0O0o:._**

_**Omake hen: Akaba no Fukushuu (**__**7**__**)**_

Hiruma saat itu sedang berjalan pulang dari kencannya bersama Sena. Sebuah seringai senang terus menghiasi wajahnya, membuat semua orang menjauhinya karena takut melihat seringai itu. Hiruma cuek saja, ia tak peduli dengan manusia-manusia tak penting seperti mereka. Yang ada di otaknya saat itu hanyalah Sena, Sena, dan Sena.

'_**Kufufufu~ apa kubilang, Youichi-kun? Semuanya berjalan lancar 'kan?'**_ suara inner-self-nya tiba-tiba terdengar, mengganggu khayalannya. Hiruma menyepat tapi kemudian ia kembali menyeringai.

'_Keh, inner-self, ternyata kau tak setidak berguna seperti kedengarannya. Kekekeke.'_

'_**Ufufufu~ tentu saja Youichi-kun. Itu karena aku bisa melihat masa depanmu.'**_

Hiruma tak membalas lagi. Ia terkekeh. Tapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. _'Oh shit. Topi si _kuso akame_ masih ada pada _kuso chibi_!'_

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_Hiruma memandang bayangannya di cermin. Ia menaikkan satu alis pirang dan menyeringai. "Heh... Tidak jelek juga, _kuso akame. _Sekarang aku harus pergi. _My little chibi is waiting~" _ujarnya terkekeh. Ia hendak berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu saat Akaba berbicara kembali._

"_Hiruma-san, ingat satu hal. Jangan, aku ulangi, JANGAN sampai barang-barangku berpindah tangan bahkan sedetikpun. Kalau tidak aku akan menemukan cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian semua kenalanku pada Sena-kun. Fuu~"_

_Pupil mengecil, Hiruma menggeretakkan giginya seraya berjanji, "kau tak perlu berkata dua kali, _kuso akame_."_

'Aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain mendekati _kuso chibi!_'

_Flashback no Jutsu: kai!_

Hiruma buru-buru berputar balik dan berlari ke arah rumah Sena. Bisa gawat kalau si _kuso akame _tahu ia sudah membuat topinya berpindah tangan selama ini.

_Di rumah Sena..._

"Akaba-san? A-ada apa meneleponku?" tanya Sena sambil berganti baju (bagaimana caranya author juga tak tahu).

"_Fuu~ Sena-kun, apa Hiruma-san memberikan sesuatu padamu tadi? Sesuatu seperti... topi?"_ tanya Akaba dengan misteriusnya.

Sena berbalik dan memandang topi yang tadi dipasangkan oleh Hiruma. "Ah... b-bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Akaba-san?"

Dari ujung satunya terdengar suara Akaba tertawa dengan aneh. _"Kufufu~ bukan apa-apa, Sena-kun. Bukan apa-apa~"_

TUUT TUUT

Sena memandangi ponselnya dengan bingung. _'Semoga Akaba-san tidak bermaksud apa-apa dengan kata-katanya barusan…'_ harapnya.

Seminggu kemudian, sebuah foto Sena menggunakan seragam Lolita super pendek dengan telinga dan ekor kucing muncul di internet, menyebabkan sang _runningback_ dikejar-kejar oleh fans barunya sepanjang hari. Syukurlah ia cepat, kalau tidak… brrr…. Sena merinding membayangkan apa yang bisa terjadi kalau ia sampai tertangkap.

Hiruma hanya bisa mengutuk dan mengumpat seorang _linebacker _berambut merah. Ia tak bisa berkutik karena ia tak ingin satu foto Sena berkembang menjadi berpuluh-puluh yang berbeda-beda. Yah, paling tidak ia bisa melampiaskan kekesalan ke para pengikutnya yang hanya bisa menurutinya dengan bingung.

Sang pelaku hanya tersenyum senang di kelasnya sambil memperhatikan laptop di mejanya yang memperlihatkan Sena yang sedang berlari. "Kufufu~"

**End.**

**Me**: Ciaooooo~! Matta boku wo aitanda, ne? May desu! Ini chapter terakhir dari fic ini. Akhirnya! Yatta! Hurray! Kufufu~ *plak*

Semoga kalian semua menikmati chapter terakhir ini! Review ya!

_v-^-v_GlossaRiku_v-^-v_

**Riku**: Ciao, Riku di sini! *lambai-lambai* Kali ini saya akan memberi penjelasan tentang yang tidak anda ketahui~ baca ya!

(1) Giocattolo artinya mainan dalam bahasa Italia! Kalau gak ngerti berarti kalian masih hijau. Begitu kata May. Aku sendiri juga gak ngerti apa itu.

(2) Yamamoto Takeshi adalah tokoh dari Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Dia Guardiannya Tsuna. Begitu pula,

(3) Primo-sama, Giotto del Vongola yaitu boss pertama dari keluarga Vongola, dan juga,

(4) Sawada Tsunayoshi yaitu bos ke sepuluh keluarga Vongola alias Vongola Decimo. Dia emang mirip sama Sena. Ketiganya udah diceritakan sebisa mungkin sesuai dengan ciri-ciri canon mereka. Yang gak tahu, silakan _search_ mereka.

(5) Buon fortuna = good luck.

(6) Grazie artinya terima kasih, bahasa Italia juga. Kenapa Italia? Karena KHR adalah anime/manga yang berfokus di dunia mafia. Begitulah!

(7) Arti judulnya Pembalasan Akaba.

**Riku**: Sampai jumpa lagi ya, minna! Ciao ciao~ *lambai-lambai gaje*

**Me**: Kalau masih ada yang kurang jelas, PM saya atau review dengan sebuah akun. Kalau nggak, tanya di wall akun FB saya: Schie Arancia 'Casara' Schwarzien. Saya usahakan balas. Fufufu~

P.S. yang mau liat rupa Hiruma, liatnya juga di akun saya ya. ArrivederLa~ (=^w^=)/~


End file.
